Silent Years Lost
by Nolyn619
Summary: Emiora became mute after a traumatic event in her past. Several years passed and she now works alongside the Dr. Eggman. Emiora was sent out to snag an unknown potion. Eggman was going to use this potion on Sonic, but as Sonic and Emiora get into a little 'disagreement' the vile was splashed on her. What was in the potion? What will it do? Find out in Silent Years Lost...
1. Prologue: Withholding a Scream

[**author's note**]

This story is updated every Saturday!

* * *

**Prologue**: _Withholding a Scream_

* * *

Dark clouds began to form above a cream-colored hedgehog who shakingly stood in front of a large apple tree. She stared blankly at it, watching the tree's leaves and apples shake as the wind began to howl. With her hands, she combed back the sprawled quills that covered her face so that she could still hold a clear view of the tree. There were scorch splotches that covered her body. Blood could be visually seen on her body, but from the look of the trailing scrapes along her body, the blood was not hers.

The hedgehog had hazy-blue bloodshot eyes that were swollen. Her body ached as she wrapped her arms around herself, a sad attempt searching for warmth. She tried her best to hold back her tears that wanted to burst forward; at times, several tears would trickle down from her face. She quickly wiped them away as if someone was about to see her cry.

Trapped in a dream like state, her ability to scream was just out of reach. She wanted to mourn and wail, but could not; her throat was swell and filled with pained. It was as if someone had taken her voice. . . a scream that couldn't be set free.

She coughed, the burning sensation filled her eyes and nose as she tried her best to force out a cry. Her cries made no sound, she only produced emotions. A loud pinging sound rang in her ear, along with white noise. She could no longer hear the tree's leaves or the whistling wind, only the white noise buzzing. She rubbed her ears immensely in hopes that the sound would come out like water clogged in one's ears. When she let her knees hit the ground, she gave up trying to pat the sound out. Her hands then found her way down on the mud alongside her knees. She clenched the gooey substance in frustration and anger as her hands began to shake. She had a hard time trying to breathe because of how dense the air around her felt. She wept. Gasps of air rushed into her chest as fast as she was able to breathe. Her hands trembling hands covered her face.

A clean white glove softly fell on her shoulder, making her lightly flinch. "It's alright." The calm voice said. "You did all that you could."

* * *

**Property of Emiora the Hedgehog Belongs to me (**_Nolyn619_**)**

**All other characters used belong to: **_© SEGA of America, Inc. and Ouido Productions. All rights reserved. © SEGA. All rights Sanzaru Games monkey logo is a registered trademark of Sanzaru Games Inc. © Copyright Big Red Button Entertainment 2014. All Rights NETWORK and the logo TM & © Cartoon Network_


	2. Chapter 1: Whiteboard

**((** Thoughts will be expressed in _Italics; a_nything written will be in **Bold**. **))**

* * *

**Part 1: **_Amnesia?_

**Chapter 1**: _Whiteboard_

* * *

The room was cold to the touch, just how she liked it. Slowly awoke the cream-colored hedgehog. Her eyes fluttered open as she curled up in her warm bed. She stared at a small whiteboard and marker that laid on the nightstand beside her. It took several moments to bring herself up from the cozy bed. _Just a dream... the same dream. Over and over again... will I ever break free from this wretched curse._ She thought, bringing her hand to her throat.

She stopped herself from tearing up, as she always did in the morning that she had this dream. She took a deep breath and stood. Beside the whiteboard that laid on the nightstand, hid a roll of tape. Every morning, she would always tape herself. As she covered her invisible scars, she had a blank, sadden expression on her face. She taped herself as if she was hiding something, shame perhaps? The tape always lied in the same place; covering both legs, around her hands and writs, and one that covered her torso; one side draping over her shoulder. She went over to her dresser and quickly got changed into her usual attire; a black and gray toned tube-top, black shorts, and a pair of run-down brown shoes.

As the hedgehog finished getting ready, she quickly used her fingers to comb through her messy quills for a last 'touch-up' before heading out. With her small whiteboard and marker in her hand, the hedgehog walked towards her destination. _Today he said he'd give me a present._ The cream-colored hedgehog thought happily as she played the marker, the handheld marker board under her arm. _Maybe it's a book this time... or even more pens and paper!_

"Emiora." The crackle of the speaker turned on. "Emiora, meet me in my laboratory."

_T-That's him. It's the doctor! I must hurry, he needs me._ She thought as she picked up her pace.

For as long as she could remember, she always stood beside him. He was the one who stood beside her on that unforgivable day. As she recalled the comforting memory of his hand on her shoulder, she could still feel it. His kind words is what made her decide to stay and work along his side. She saw no flaw in him, and he saw none in her.

The sound of her shoes hitting the metal made her flinch. Emiora was now in a long hallway. Along the right side, a row of windows showed the gorgeous view of the world. She kept walking as she studied the canyon like scenery. The clouds seemed to float right above airship Emiora lived in. She seemed lost, as she always was when she walked down that hall; It was always different every time she looked.

Emiora shook her head. _I can't leave him waiting._ She then lightly jogged to his lab. When she came across a door labeled "Dr. Robotnik", she quickly slid in and looked around. Everything had a metallic covering. Computer screens and keyboard panels lined the walls, the room only being lit by fluorescent lights that clung from the ceiling.

"Ah, Emiora." A familiar voice bellowed. "I have something for you." Robotnic said as he sat in a chair.

As he twisted around to retrieve the present, Emiora quickly began to write on her whiteboard. As he turned to her, she twisted the board around to show him what she had written. **You shouldn't have. . . Thank you.**

A large smile grew on his face as he set the gift on his lap. It was rather large for a present, definitely a handful. Covered in brown paper, the gift had a half-unraveled string wrapped around it. "Kind as ever, here." He said as he went to go hand the present over to her. She set down her board and maker on a nearby table in front of her and walked over to him. She held the present gently in her hands and looked up to see if it was okay to open. He gave a slight chuckle. "Well, go ahead. Open it up!"

From her gloomy day, she planted a small smile on her face. She held that smile as she tore the paper. Shreds of wrapping paper float to the floor as she unwrapped the present. She then took the lid off the box. Within the box there was shiny new shoes which had orange and silver accents. She quickly looked back up at him and jumped him, her arms wrapping around him.

"No need for that my dear." He said patting her back before she broke away. "Theses aren't normal shoes though, they hover" He said slightly tapping the heel.

She cradled the shoes in her arms as she looked down at them. She had some experience with hover-shoes that the Dr. had given her. Though, they were never perfect. At times they would break down mid trial run or even explode. These though looked different from all the rest. They looked 'really' new.

"Why don't you go try them out?" The cream-colored hedgehog jumped in joy when he said that. As he rolled over to one of his large computers, a keyboard popped out.

As she slipped the new shoes on, his fingers flew across the keyboard. Being able to stand, walk, run, and breath on the surface of the planet made her burst with excitement. She loved being outside; new noises and smells emerged as she was down there. Being cooped up in the airship all the time made her miss out on all those things. She quickly snagged her board and began to write. When she finished, she slowly walked over to Dr. Robotnik and showed him the writing. **What are we going to get today?**

He shifted his eyes over to the board and looked up at her. "Ah, you're always curious, aren't you? Well, if you must know, I need a vial containing a liquid inside that is beneath the canyon here." He said pointing down at the screen. "But from the looks of it, our friend wants it too. I just hope he know's what it does."

She quickly erased what she previously wrote down with her glove and began writing again. **What exactly does it do?** She asked, giving a curious look.

"I'm not sure myself, but we must get it before anyone else." He said going back to his work. "Get ready to go, we'll be leaving soon." He said flipping back around to his computer.

* * *

**Property of Emiora the Hedgehog Belongs to me (**_Nolyn619_**)**

**All other characters used belong to: **_© SEGA of America, Inc. and Ouido Productions. All rights reserved. © SEGA. All rights Sanzaru Games monkey logo is a registered trademark of Sanzaru Games Inc. © Copyright Big Red Button Entertainment 2014. All Rights NETWORK and the logo TM & © Cartoon Network_


	3. Chapter 2: Teacup

**(( **Thoughts will be expressed in_ Italics._ **))**

* * *

**Part 1: **_Amnesia? __  
_

**Chapter 2**: _Teacup_

* * *

Eggman's cart moved swiftly, hovering slightly above the desert sand below. Warm air brushed against Emiora, goosebumps crawled along her skin. She held on to the outside of the hovering vehicle, dangling as she looked around. "The vial is coming up." Said the Dr. Emiora used her free hand to push the quills away from her face as she pulled herself up. She rested her arms against the hot metal, which made her jump.

Eggman pulled up a blue, transparent digital map. "Here. That's where it is. Just a few rights and lefts and... there we have it. You up for the challenge...?" He asked looking over to her.

Emiora nodded as she rubbed her reddened arms. As the Dr. turned around, Emiora looked back out at the desert, canyon like setting. Large rock formations covered each side of the small tunnel. As she looked up, she could see a small stream of blue that split the cannon roof. _I should have been more careful..._ She thought shielding her eyes from the sun that hung high in the sky. _Once we get back, I'll be able to take care of-_

"You can't lose me Egg-head!"

Emiora glanced back to see a blue hedgehog. Emiora rolled her eyes, turning away from the voice as Eggman turned towards it. "Egg-man. You know my name is Dr. Eggman. You do that on purpose."

"Do what Egg-head?" The blue hedgehog mocked.

"Emiora, can you take care of this imbecile. I have to go get something ready for him." He turned to her. "You remember where to go?" He asked.

Emiora nodded and hopped off the hover vehicle. She watched the two fade off into the distance. Her shoes scraped against the ground until her hover shoes kicked in. She used her arms to pump her way back up to the two. She quickly surpassed them and took a hard right, her hand gently touching the ground to keep her balance as she turned.

A large grin crossed the Dr.'s face as he took a left, which left Sonic in a stand still. He wasn't sure who to follow. In his last-ditch efforts, he ran to his right.

Off in the distance, he could see the cream-colored hedgehog. He quickly caught up with her. "Well, good morning Teacup." Emiora shot a glare at him and turned her head away. "Aw, come on. Don't be like that. You know I don't like water." He said trying to give one of his trademark smiles. She just didn't want to listen. "Teacup.. look. I-"

Emiora scooped down and grabbed a handful of sand. She spun around and flung it at the blue hedgehog.

He coughed and spit as tried to cover his face. "N-No fair!"

_That'll teach him to call me Teacup._ She thought with a sly look on her face.

In front of them was a large gaping hole. Emiora jumped within the hole as Sonic stopped at the last second, skidding and almost toppling over. "Woah~!"

As Emiora fell down the hole, she could hear Eggman's words echo. "It all ends here, old friend." The voices began faded out as reached the bottom.

Her legs stung as she hit the hard ground. _Note to self... never do that again.._ She thought as she tried to shake off the pain. She weakly stood, looking around. _A vial right? That's what he wanted._ She bit her lip, chewing on it slightly as she looked. _I don't even know what-_

Glass skid along the hard ground. Emiora looked down to see a small tube with purple glowing substance inside. She brought the tube up close. _T-This is what he wants? ... but it's so tiny..._ She twisted it in her hands. _The cap's loose... better be careful._ She thought as she gripped it in her hand. _Time to get out..._

She looked up. It was not going to be to get out as easy as it was getting in. With a sigh and a grumble, Emiora sucked it up and went over to go climb up the wall of the hole she was in.

About ten agonizing minutes later, Emora rolled out. She let her limbs sprawl out across the dusty ground as she looked back up towards the sky. She seemed to always be lost looking up at the blue ocean. As she relaxed on the ground several mumbles where audible, but she chose to ignore the noises. As sweat beat down from her forehead, she closed her eyes. _Is this what I even-_

"Thank you~" Sonic said bending down, plucking the vial out of her open hand.

Her eyes shot open. She wanted to yell 'Hey!' but her voice was lost. She jumped up and lounged toward the blue hedgehog. I ca_n't lose that vial! Not over something as stupid as resting. It was my mistake letting him take it from me! Ugh!_

The two fought over the bottle, yanking at one another. "Emiora, stop it!" He yelled.

Out of shock, she did. _He... He said my name._ She looked blankly at him.

As if in slow motion, as her thoughts processed, the cap popped off and the liquid within the vial sprayed out. Emiora flinched as the substance covered her skin. It oddly had a strong, sweet-smelling aroma.

She stumbled back. When she caught herself, all she could do was glare at him. She would be writing provoking and horrible curses for the blue hedgehog to see, but alas she had forgotten the board back on the ship.

He could see that she was mad. His ears flattened as he slowly began to back away "T-Teacup I-I can..."

Her eye twitched in anger _I've had it with that... stupid pet. . . name._ Her scrunched up face soon melted into a soft expression. She fell limply to the ground.

[**At the Base Several Hours Later**]

"Tails, I didn't even do anything."

"Sure you did sonic. . . sure." the yellow fox said as he had Emiora set up on a table, many wires lead to her body as the computers around checked her heart rate and other vital functions. "Why did you even bring her here? Eggman will find our base now. If you would have left her, he would have surly scooped her up." Tails sounded slightly agitated.

"What if I killed her!? I've never killed a Mobian before... sure baniks b-b-but this is completely different!" He said pacing the room, his arms flailing about.

"Sonic, calm down. You're over reacting. You can obviously see that she will be o- huh..?"

"W-What is it!?" He asked, darting over to the fox who was studying a computer screen. Sonic's eyes dance across the black screen as if he could read it.

He squinted his eyes. "Well, she's-"

"Ugh..." moaned the cream-colored hedgehog. She rubbed her head as she slowly sat up in bed. As her vision came into focus, she saw two Mobians stand over to the side staring at her. "If you two kidnapped me, you'll be in a world of pain."

"S-She can talk!?" Both Tails and Sonic jumped.

* * *

**Property of Emiora the Hedgehog Belongs to me (**_Nolyn619_**)**

**All other characters OR wording used from any TV shows or Trailers that are used belong to: **_© SEGA of America, Inc. and Ouido Productions. All rights reserved. © SEGA. All rights Sanzaru Games monkey logo is a registered trademark of Sanzaru Games Inc. © Copyright Big Red Button Entertainment 2014. All Rights NETWORK and the logo TM & © Cartoon Network_


	4. Chapter 3: Memories

**(( **Thoughts will be expressed in _Italics _**))**

**Author's Note:  
**I will be posting new chapters every _Saturday._

* * *

**Part 1:** _Amnesia? _

**Chapter 3: **_Memories _

* * *

Emiora studied them as she sat up straightly. "Well, I don't see why that's a problem," She reached her left arm over her right and began to pull on it. "You two are doing it now."

The rude comment did not seem to faze the blue hedgehog as he stepped forward. "But... your voice-"

"What about it? It isn't broke." She cut in wittily as she swung her legs over for them to dangle off the bed.

Surprised by this new profound personality, sonic had a hard time finding his voice. He thought of her being dainty and shy, not this sassy, quick-witted, emotional girl. The sound of her voice was crisp and soothing, even if she did have an attitude. She had the type of voice that no matter what she could say, everyone would listen. He could see her being a great leader; Demanding her followers to do her bidding. Though, at times, it sounded childish. He always thought about how her voice would sound, but he wouldn't picture it having a slight ting and a wine.

As Sonic was lost in his thoughts, Tails then came into the picture. "Emiora, I don't understand. Why do you start talking now?"

The cream-colored hedgehog snapped up. "For one, I could always talk. Two," She demonstrated with hand motions. "I don't even know you two." She then gave a sharp glare between the two. "I don't know how you kidnapped me... I do have very keen ears... I should have heard you sneak up on me when I was picking ap- . . . apples..." She then jumped off the bed and began to look around. "Where's my basket?"

The fox and hedgehog looked at each other in confusion. "Uh... Emiora?" Tails scratched his head, now looking back to her.

She stopped and turned to the voice. "Don't call me by my name as if you know me. Just give me back my basket of apples. If my parents knew that I went missing, they would be furious."

"What are you even talking about Emiora?" Sonic said as he looked to the confused girl. "W-What basket?"

"If you two don't give it back to me, you'll have to deal with my big, loud mouth." She puffed. She began to mumble to herself as her eyes scanned the room, they then locked on the boys. "My father needs those apples for the festival."

"Who, Eggman?" Sonic questioned, a sly smile on his face as he teased.

Emiora let out a loud snort and ended it with a laugh. "Egg-WHO?!" She continued to laugh. "My my... That name is so ridiculous..." She said as a smile broke out on her face.

Sonic studied her smile. This was his first one. This Emiora was definitely different to his Teacup.

Now Tails was really concerned. "Emiora.. how old are you?" He asked knowing her true age. Asking a random question like this seemed too out of the blue, but he wanted to know what her response.

"I'm sixteen n' a half." She said going back to look for the basket. " . . . wait.. Why did I just tell you that?" She groaned and shook her head. "I shouldn't even be talking to you." She shifted her hands around drawers and through some boxes that laid on the floor. "Just give me my basket and I'll get out of your fur." She continued her search.

"Sonic, come here." the yellow fox pulled him aside. "She's got amnesia." He whispered.

"No, if she had amnesia, she wouldn't even remember her own name." Sonic said as he crossed his arms.

"You don't have to forget everything to have amnesia, Sonic." He said leaning over to watch the cream-colored hedgehog leave the room as she groaned. "She is about two years behind her true age. The time period she's in is before she came across Dr. Robotnik."

"What should we do?" asked the azure hedgehog in concern. Though the two were enemies, he couldn't help but worry for her... since this was his wrong doing. He wanted to fix it. Even if it meant for her to turn 'evil' again. _What caused her to lose her voice to begin with? Wasn't she born mute? Well... I don't know that for sure.. I hardly know anything about her._

In the silence, Tails chewed on his lip till an idea sprung in his head. "This might be a long shot... but what if we changed her?" Sonic raised his brow. "You know," Tails began. "changed her for the greater of good. Have her turn on Eggman and join us."

"Huh..." He took a moment for the idea sink in."I kinda like that. Sonic Team plus Teacup!" He held his stomach as he chuckled.

Tails shook his head. "Alright alright, but first I think we better set her straight."

Just then, Emiora came back into the room. "It's not funny anymore... I just want to go home." She said as she grew very worried, panic in her voice. "Take me home."

"I... have no clue where you live Emiora." Tails said looking to the troubled girl. "I would if I knew."

"Oh.." She had a puzzled look on her face. "... Well, don't you remember the apple tree I was by? It was really big and had big juicy apples." He shook his head. "But.. that's where you found me." She tried her best to wrap everything together in her mind as she looked to the duo. "You were the ones who kidnapped me!" She yelled out in frustration.

"We never kidnapped you." Sonic jumped in. "Don't you remember? You and I were arguing before you went out cold." He used his best efforts to get her to remember. "It was over a small Vial that had purple liquid in it?" He questioned as if he didn't know what it was. Her eyebrows scrunched together as she thought hard. "Just last week, what about then? You and I were racing along the beach and I kinda-sorta pushed you in the water to save myself because a large wave was rolling in. Boy were you mad! It looked like you wanted to bite my head off. O-Or what about that one time I smeared a chilly dog in your face. Granted, it was a wasted of food... but it was worth it." He smiled a bit, taking a step closer to her. "That one time when we got stuck in a blizzard? You even went easy on me one time because I got sick and you had to deal with me and we had to-" _cuddle for warmth._ Why could he not finish? A warm blush painted his cheeks. _It was for survival, it didn't mean anything._

In the silence, she tried her best to remember. She looked down and shook her head in disbelief. "But... How come... I can't remember any that." She softly said, strain in her voice.

"Well, what is the last thing you can remember." The golden fox asked as his tails swished from side to side.

"The... last thing I remember is going outside, like my parents asked me to do. I went to this large apple tree that grew on a hill. I.. held my empty basket close and I was very eager to have it filled to the brim with apples. It... it was surprisingly warm out. I had to hurry because a storm was on its way. I remember the village people talking about pushing the festival back a day or two because of the rain.." She then rubbed her eyes. "Umm... I picked a few apples... then... I woke up here..."

Sonic looked to Tails who opened his mouth. "Emi-"

The room the group stood in shook violently. Sonic tried to balance as Tails went for a nearby cart for balance; Emiora pushed herself up against the bed.

Ripping, that sound was defying loud. The boys looked around while Emiora's eyes was hung up on the ceiling. It slowly lifted up as two large, metallic claws clung on either side of the roof. A red and yellow like dome peaked its' head in. "Emiora, I'm glad I found you."

* * *

**Property of Emiora the Hedgehog Belongs to me (**_Nolyn619_**)**

**All other characters used belong to: **_© SEGA of America, Inc. and Ouido Productions. All rights reserved. © SEGA. All rights Sanzaru Games monkey logo is a registered trademark of Sanzaru Games Inc. © Copyright Big Red Button Entertainment 2014. All Rights NETWORK and the logo TM & © Cartoon Network_


	5. Chapter 4: Get Back!

**(( **Thoughts will be expressed in _Italics _**))**

**Author's Note:  
**When writing Chapter 4, I got carried away. Originally, it was going to be a **11,000** word chapter. Surly I wasn't going to let that fly. I decided to break the Chapter up so that you guys get a preview today while still getting a chapter on Saturday.  
Chapter 5 is coming out tomorrow, will you be able to wait?

* * *

**Part 1:** _Amnesia?_

**Chapter 4: **_Get Back!_

* * *

The group looked towards the newly made skylight. A heavy wind rattled glass bottles and blew loose papers around the room."Eggman..."

Emiora looked to him then backed to study the mysterious intruder. She tilted her head. "So... This is the Egg-guy?"

Sonic showed his teeth. "Get Teacup out of here." He said glaring at Eggman. "I'll take care of him."

Tails quickly nodded and grabbed her arm as she looked up in awe. "Come on." Tails pulled her out of the room just as Sonic began his fight.

"Who is he calling Teacup?! ...H-Hey! Get your hands off me!" She stated as she tried her best to keep up and to get out of his grip. Tails kept his eyes forward as he held on to his silence. The sound of heavy furniture being jostled around interrupted their pattering feet as they ran down the small hall. "W-What was that?" Emiora asked as her eyes scanned the walls.

"They better have not destroyed my recovery room." He said with agitation before he heavily sighed. Tails allowed himself time to think before he could answer her question. "They're fighting... and by the sound of it, I bet they're heading outside." He finally looked back. "Let's go." Emiora gave a little nod as she was able to slip out of his grip. The two then ran outside where a large Mech and a tiny blue hedgehog fought. "We'll let them fight it out." Tails said as he crossed his arms.

She looked at him. "What are you talking about?! Do you see how big that thing is? He'll get squished!" Emiora said frantically.

In the background, Eggman used his Mech to shoot rockets at the azure hedgehog. Just as Emiroa turned her head, she saw Sonic's great speed. "He'll be just fine Emiora." Said the fox who leaned over to her slightly.

Stuck in awe again, Emiora watched wide-eyed. She then got distracted by the scenery. Everywhere she looked seemed painted with grass. Large palm trees scattered around, along with a healthy amount of sunflowers patches. It did not faze her that the scenery changed. She could not remember the canyon what-so-ever. This place somewhat reminded her of home. She snapped back to reality. "S-Shouldn't we help him?" She said worriedly as she directed her gaze to the battle.

"It'll end soon." Tails said also watching, his foot tapping a little.

As time passed, it looked like the fight just started. Really, it was not a fight at all; it was just a bunch of dodges and passes. Sonic would land small blows here and there, but none of them to make a scratch.

At this point, Eggman gave up shooting rockets and tossing bombs. Instead, he resorted to throwing fists. The calls got closer and closer. Emiroa could see Sonic growing tired and beginning to get sloppy. She could feel her heart jump out of her chest with each close call. She began to chewed on her bottom lip. She hated to watch people fight. Yet, little did she know, she too used to fight against Sonic.

Something deep inside built up within Emiora. She took a step forward. She her fists tightened together to the point where her knuckles turned white. She knew if she did not do something soon, she will see her first hedgehog pancake. _I can't just watch... _She then ran off.

"Emiora!" Tails shouted as he reached out to her. His grip just missed her hand. His jaw clenched as he tried his best to stay on her heels. "Emiora, you have to stay back!"

She ignored his orders. She pumped her arms as she took long strides on the soft grass. _I want to help... _Sonic turned to the sound of the cream-colored hedgehog's name being called. ..._No, I need to help. _She saw one of the large arms of the Mech cocked its' arm back. "Sonic! Watch out!" Emiroa cried out as she kept on running towards him.

The azure hedgehog threw his hand out. "Get back!"

Emiora drew a blank just as Sonic was about to get hit. Tears formed in her eyes as she yearned for a scream. Some type of energy formed in the back of her throat. As she went to yell out, a large sound wave projected out instead. Just as the wave hit the Mech, scraps of metal began to peel off and a small blue hedgehog flew off into a sunflower patch. The glass dome that contained Eggman began to crack. Caught by surprise, Eggman decided that he needed to flee; what he needed to do was to change his game plan. The cream-colored hedgehog quickly covered her mouth as she stood up straight, completely stunned.

Tails nearly plowed into Emiora. He stepped back to give her space. "E-Emiora..?"

Sonic groaned as he pushed himself up, the robot now out of sight. "You do have a 'loud mouth'." He teased, giving her a smile as he rubbed his ears. He then turned to see a trail of black smoke followed the large robot. "Ugh.. They popped." He said to himself as he walked over.

Emiora just stood there like a statue as Tails decided to speak up. "A very loud voice in deed..." He directed his attention over to her, Sonic did the same. "Emiora, could you always do that?" As he asked, she shook her head.

Sonic looked to Tails. "What should we do?"

"Her power is very destructive.. we'll either have to help her control it, or to find some way to contain it."

As she listened, her ears flattened. Her hands dropped to her sides a she looked down. "I'm sorry..." She softly said.

Tails blinked, he had almost forgotten that she was standing there. "Uh... don't you worry Emiora. We'll help you the best we can." He looked back to the building. "Looks like I'll be busy with fixing the roof. Sonic, why don't you keep her occupied?"

"S-Sure." He said still rubbing his ears.

* * *

**Property of Emiora the Hedgehog Belongs to me (**_Nolyn619_**)**

**All other characters used belong to: **_© SEGA of America, Inc. and Ouido Productions. All rights reserved. © SEGA. All rights Sanzaru Games monkey logo is a registered trademark of Sanzaru Games Inc. © Copyright Big Red Button Entertainment 2014. All Rights NETWORK and the logo TM & © Cartoon Network_


	6. Chapter 5: The Stars are My Nightlight

**Part 1:** _Amnesia?_

**Chapter 5: **_The Stars are My Nightlight_

* * *

[**Later that evening**]

"So," Sonic began as he walked around the sunflowers. "you like fruit more than candy?"

"Yea!" She said strolling beside him as she pulling up her tube-top. For some odd reason it kept slipping. The wrapped bandages she had around arms and legs became loose and slid down to her wrists and ankles. "I find them sweeter... especially apples." She licked her lips and hummed. "Those are the best."

"I'd give you one if I had any to spare." He chuckled.

"What do you crave?" She asked as she looked up at him.

"Chili dogs, definitely chili dogs." He gave her an odd look, obviously messing with her now. "Say, are you shrinking on me?"

"...?" She looked down. "Huh..." She wiggled her toes, there was plenty of space inside her shoes. She lifted her leg and shook her foot, her shoe moving more than her foot. "These are odd-looking shoes." She said aloud as she bent down to slip them off.

"Now, you really shrunk." He laughed some more. "I never expected to see you this short!" He said measuring her up to his shoulder. "But then again, you never kept still for me to really notice." He said trying to reassure himself, but honestly, she did look a lot smaller as she be began to walk over to a soft patch of grass.

She gave him a warm welcoming smile as she sat down. "We must have really known each other if you talk so highly of me."

He walked over and sat beside her. "Well, I guess you could say that, but then again, I hardly know anything about you."

"Oh!" She was lightly surprised. "Well, I'm really outgoing, active, and I like to keep Mobians on their toes." She giggled as she looked away from him.

"Really?" He questioned as he wrapped his arms around his knees.

She looked back over to him. Once she read his expression, she copied it. "Why are you so surprised? Was I not like before I blacked out?" He shook his head in response. "Then... How did I act?"

"You never talked, your actions spoke for you." He stated as he locked his eyes on her.

"Oh... that sounds nothing like me..."

"I know!" He excitingly agreed. "It's like you a completely different Mobian now. It's kind of scary."

"Scary? You think I'm scary?" She giggled.

"No, no! I never said that."

She lightly tapped the tip of his nose. "You just did five seconds ago, Sonic." She said with a smile. Before she could see his blush and cover his nose, her eyes drew towards the sky. She gave a little sigh. "Just like the ones at home..." She said with such warmth.

He studied her young figure. He broke his concentration by looking up. "What the stars?"

"Yea. Whenever it was clear out, I would lay out on the ground and watch the stars move." As she recalled the memory, a smile soon formed. "Wouldn't it be neat if we could make the stars dance? I like to think so. Some times," She scooted over to him and softly took his hand, making it point. She lifted it up and pretended to connect the stars. She then pressed her head on his shoulder so she could get a better view. Sonic's face turned red as he listened to her story. "I like to make pictures with the stars. It's all I can really do. The sky is where I want to live one day. To be able to paint it with wonderful colors and pictures." She paused for a moment."And the clouds. The clouds are just like the stars but they come out in the day time, making clearer pictures." Her hand slid from his as she lifted her head. "What I wouldn't give to be up there."

"That's beautiful." Sonic smiled. At the moment, he was not sure what more to say.

"But," She gave a small yawn as she laid down on the grass. "A dream is a dream... and that's all that it'll ever be."

He looked down over to her. "You don't want to pursue that dream?"

"Sonic, it's unrealistic. It'll never happen. I can't instantly grow wings and touch the clouds." She placed a hand over her stomach. "Plus... If I could do that, then what would I do after that? I wouldn't have any other dreams to look forward to."

"You could live happily." He said laying down himself. "You see, that's my dream. I want to make everyone I see happy, and you know what?" He looked over to her. "I'm getting there."

"Simple and sweet." She could not help but smile. "Just like an apple."

He caught her smile. "You sure like apples, huh?" She nodded and yawned once more. "I'm sure Tails finished fixing the roof. We should head inside and get some rest."

"You go ahead." She said making herself comfortable. "On a night like this, who would dare want to cover the night sky with a roof?" She tested him.

He smirked. "So you want to sleep outside, in the dark?"

"It may be dark, but the stars are my nightlight." She said wittily back.

"Then I'll keep you company." He said resting his head back. He then gave her a curious look. "and what happens if you get cold?"

She shrugged. "I'll do something when the time comes. But till then," She swung one leg over another as she yawned. "Let's rest."

Sonic didn't argue there. His eyes grew heavy as he settled in. Maybe he was beginning to like this Emiora more than his Teacup. After all, she was more outgoing and relaxed.

As some time passed and the night grew colder, Emiora tossed and turned. Sonic did not give it much thought till she nearly rolled on top of him. Her left arm slung over his stomach while her head rested on his stretched out arm. "um..." A warm rosy color filled his cheeks. The cream-colored hedgehog hummed and began to lightly snore. A smile cracked his face. "I can't wait to tease her about this tomorrow morning." The thought of picking on her made him chuckle. It was not just her he liked picking on, it was everyone. He continued to think up ways to mess with her before finally going back to sleep.

[**The Next Morning**]

Sonic awoke to the sound of a child's laughter. It was soothing at first, but grew louder and louder till his ears rang. "Ah Chaos!" He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Will someone-"

There stood a small hedgehog, Her nose pressed up against his as he quickly sat up. She wore a baggy deep blue t-shirt while the soles of her feet where black from running in the dirt. "Wake up!" Cried the young hedgehog in joy, her face filled with innocents. "Let's play!" She giggled with laughter.

Sonic's eyes grew wide. "Um... Sonic." The azure hedgehog tracked down the familiar voice. "We have a problem..." The golden fox said as he picked up the small child. Sonic looked over to the side to see Emiora's clothes sprawled on the ground beside him. He frantically looked back up to the fox who held the small child. "It wasn't an amnesia potion... it was an age degeneration potion."

* * *

**Property of Emiora the Hedgehog Belongs to me (**_Nolyn619_**)**

**All other characters used belong to: **_© SEGA of America, Inc. and Ouido Productions. All rights reserved. © SEGA. All rights Sanzaru Games monkey logo is a registered trademark of Sanzaru Games Inc. © Copyright Big Red Button Entertainment 2014. All Rights NETWORK and the logo TM & © Cartoon Network_


	7. Chapter 6: Hurry

**Author's Note:**  
Sorry I didn't post last Saturday... had a lot going on with my life. Now I'm a day late and this chapter is so short... Next chapter will be the end of part 1. Part 2 will come next Sat... Chapter 7 will be emotional!

* * *

**Part 1:**_ Amnesia  
_

**Chapter 6**: _Hurry_

* * *

"Oh no. This is bad, this is really bad!" Sonic was frantic while he went back to pacing around the room.

"What do you think?" Tails said he shook his head. "We have to find some way to reverse this." He said placing a hand on his chin as he studied the young cream hedgehog. She was playing with glass test tube bottles before the fox pulled them from her grip. She looked down at her empty hands and began to whimper. "Thanks Sonic."

He stopped. "Don't you pin this on me!" He said pointing at him.

Tails had a sly smile on his face."Well, technically-"

"Let me just stop you right there." He said strolling over. "We have to fix this problem."

"Okay, okay. . . It was a serum you spilled on her right?"

"Yea- wait I didn't spill it on her." the azure hedgehog stuttered. "She wouldn't let go so she spilt it on herself."

The golden fox rolled his eyes. "Well, if there was a potion to make her like this, wouldn't there be an antidote?"

"Where are we going to find one?!" He jumped. Emiora watched the hedgehog and reached her arms out towards him, her hands gripping the air.

There was silence before Tails came too. "We could always go back and check the area where we found the first vile."

Sonic nodded. Just as he was going to leave his gaze went to Emiora. He smiled as he watch her. He reached over and placed her on his hip. "Wanna come?"

She nodded. "Go, go, go!" She repeatedly said.

Sonic gave a light chuckle when he went to the front door. "You coming Tails?" He asked looking back as he turned the door knob. Just as he turned back around to leave through the open door, his forehead met a muzzle of some sort of gun.

"I will freeze you if you don't tell me where Emiora is." Demanded the man behind the gun.

Sonic did not move. "Eggman..." His teeth clenched to together.

The large man looked to the hedgehog on Sonic's hip. "Is this her?" He leaned in. Emiora leaned the opposite direction.

"Stop, you're scaring her with your enormous mustache." Sonic spat.

His nose scrunched up. "Okay hedgehog..." He then looked to cream-colored hedgehog. "Don't you worry Emiora, you'll be back sooner than you know it." She looked at the muzzle that pressed against Sonic's forehead and cowered into his brown bandanna. Eggman then lowered his gun and sighed heavily. "We need to fix this fast before this gets any worse."

"Agreed." Tails announced while Sonic nodded.

Little Emiora looked up to him. Sonic looked down, gave her a smile, and tapped her nose lightly. "Boop." The small hedgehog giggled in laughter.

"I'll go check the area where I located the vile." Eggman intruded.

"And I'll go check around the canyon crevices." Sonic added in.

"No, no. I'll go do that." Tails said. "You should stay here with Emiora. It looks like she's takes a fondness in you."

She gripped his long nose and giggled, squeezing it a little. "Haha, I guess she does. Sure, she and I can have a play date." He tickled her side. In return, she giggled and squirmed.

As the two left to go on search, Emiora patted Sonic's chest. "Play!"

"Yes," He laughed. "Let's go play." The group then split, leaving Sonic alone with Emiora. "Now, what do you want to play first?" He asked.

[**Some Time Later**]

Sonic cradled the small babe in his arms. "Where are those two.." He said like a worried mother. Tails busted through the door. "So?"

"W-We couldn't find it." The fox panted.

"But we are going to make it." Eggman said as he brought in a large box. "Do we have space to work with?"

"We did till YOU ripped a large hole in the ceiling."

"No need to point fingers Tails... well, we need a proper setting to take care of her... are there any nearby villages?" Eggman asked.

"Well, there is one along the trail." Tails added. "I bet sonic can get them to help out."

"Fantastic!" Sonic said standing up. "She's starting to smell." He said holding her out. In response, Emiora looked to everyone and giggled.

"Let's hurry, I don't know how long she has left." Tails said as he lead the group back outside.

Along the path in front of the hub, the group ran to the nearest village. There, could Emiora be saved or will that be the last place she will take her last breath?

* * *

**Property of Emiora the Hedgehog Belongs to me (**_Nolyn619_**)**

**All other characters used belong to: **_© SEGA of America, Inc. and Ouido Productions. All rights reserved. © SEGA. All rights Sanzaru Games monkey logo is a registered trademark of Sanzaru Games Inc. © Copyright Big Red Button Entertainment 2014. All Rights NETWORK and the logo TM & © Cartoon Network_


	8. Chapter 7: Emiora

**Author's Note:**

I decided to write in Emiora's perspective.. just so you guys can get in her head and what she truly thinks. This is the end part for this book . . I will need a week or two to accumulate new ideas for Part 2. Review if you'd like. 3 They are always welcomed.

* * *

**Part 1:**_ Amnesia  
_

**Chapter 7**: _Emiora_

* * *

Cold. That is what I feel when goosebumps crawl up my arms as I shift around the blankets that entangle me. I manage to bring my woozy body up from bed, my head spinning.

I hold my head as I search the room, all I see is a white blur. I rub my eyes, trying to get them to focus. Blinking several times, my eyes seem to adjust to the bright setting around me.

A window was open, letting the view of the outside word seep in. I first noticed the variety of green colors and blooming array of flowers filled the windowsill. Beyond that, an ocean of blue filled the open sky. Small birds sang their lovely song as I swung my feet off the bed. I look down to see them bare. I also took note that I wore what seemed to be borrowed clothes. I never owned a long shirt that ended at my knee's before. It was so baggy, I could basically swim in it.

I wiggled my toes before I stood. As I stand, I hold on to the bed for support because of my wobbly noodle legs. I can not help but smile. How long has it been since I have stood, walked even!

It feels like forever... Another thing that is different about me is that I feel anew... Possibly, living a life of someone else. I check in the mirror across from me just to make sure. I study her features, her delicate jaw line, soft blue eyes. Yup, that was me, a teacup.

She wouldn't let go of the bed... as well as I. I was afraid that if I did, I might fall and no one would come to my rescue. I decide to suck it up. I needed to get out of wherever I was held.

I stumble to the door, using the doorknob as my new support. I had more strength in my legs than I thought. Before I open this door... where will I go? Well of course I'll-

I fling the door open. My memories. Do I have ones to call my own or are they some one else's? There are two distinct memories I can recall... two lifetimes.

I look around my surroundings to see orange walls covered with golden rays of sun. Paintings of rich-green landscapes and what appears to be family members hang on the walls. Left is where I head, my hands tracing along the sides of the wall to keep me up.

A blue figure keeps coming to mind. A hedgehog perhaps? He is reoccurring in both 'lifetimes' . . . but within each represent him as two different entities. On the one, he is kind, caring, loving, worried, and one of a kind. The other showed him as an annoying pest. Always mocking and teasing. What did I wish to be true..? Oh how I wish for the kind one. That is the life I want... if I were to choose that one, I can go back home to my parents and get ready for the next festival.

Oh how I wish I could talk. My throat feels swell and some honey tea would soothe my pain. I rub my neck, a familiar gesture.

The other life seems so...dreadful. A life without them? My loving parents and living with a substitute. As I try to picture him, he looks strange. Oh, I hope that is not my life. A life that I can not talk because of what I have seen, because of the actions I have taken. Please don't let it be that life that I have lived. One filled with misery and pain... false hopes and fake smiles. In the other life... it was real. True happiness. I did not need to hide behind anything. I could be me.

I know. Whoever seeks out for me... that is how I know. If I see the large stingy man, I will take on the role of my horrible past life. If it is the blue one, I will cry in tears. I will be ready to go home and feel the warmth of my parents love once more in these cold halls.

Why was it so cold? Where had my original clothes gone? Surly if I had them, it would make this puzzling problem more clearer.

I walk, more like slouch in a shaking movement, down the hall. I rub my goosebump covered arms. I am nervous.

I begin to hear voices down the end of the hall. As I inch my way down, I feel as if the hall way stretches miles upon miles. In fact, it makes my blood boil. I want to know- I need to know who are those voices. The one who took me in. If it is the blue man or the large one. I need to know. . . . For my parents sake.

I pick up my pace, the feeling in my legs and feet return.

"Oh, she is awake." A feminine voice had said. In my mind, I try to put a face to that voice... yet only one face appears.

"Mom.." I said wheezingly. It was so soft that I could not even hear it. The words tickled my voice. "Mommy... Daddy..."

I clear my voice as I turn the corner. I must prepare myself for the worst... I can not get over confidant in hoping for a life that is better... because life is cruel it is not always fair.

Behind that door frame. The voices pour out. Did I want to look? No of course not. But the other half of me urges me to peek. There my life stood. My heart froze. Tears fill my eyes as I look upon the group that sat at the table filled with breakfast. Glasses and utensils set upon the table, making a small clatter of noise. "Did we wake you dear? I am dreadfully softy."

* * *

**Property of Emiora the Hedgehog Belongs to me (**_Nolyn619_**)**

**All other characters used belong to: **_© SEGA of America, Inc. and Ouido Productions. All rights reserved. © SEGA. All rights Sanzaru Games monkey logo is a registered trademark of Sanzaru Games Inc. © Copyright Big Red Button Entertainment 2014. All Rights NETWORK and the logo TM & © Cartoon Network_


End file.
